User talk:DoNotLickPotatoes
Welcome! Do it Hack me. I am calling you on your bluff. I seriously doubt you can actually do it. I will alert Wikia Staff, so just in case you actually can hack my system (which you won't), they'll get me out of this. Looking foward to seeing what you'll do. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140524195520/josephhawk/images/0/02/Newcreate-1.png Seriously, dude You don't even care about the wiki and your user page says you left, so chill out please. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 21:19, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :*Regardless, I do not think it is fair for you to incorporate your ESB systems here just because you're not used to how the wiki is run. You can use the new fanon wiki for that (this wiki isn't going to last much longer anyways). --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 21:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::*I made a good faith edit and I am not forcing ESB systems here. In fact, I saw this system incorporated here back in 2012. It's something that people who actually want the wiki to continue can discuss. If you think this wiki will not "last much longer anyways" why are you even wasting your time here? Seriously? I cannot understand this. Several users want to just move on. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 21:29, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Background contest on news :Why do you keep reverting that? You say you don't care about the wiki. Also, community involvement in the discussion is consensus enough. Besides, JosephHawk, RamDarre, TopherGopher, and MrScience12 are all involved in the discussion and are bureaucrats. That's consensus enough. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 01:01, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::A consensus is a discussion made to involve the community's opinion on a decision. The decision to start a contest for something that will be seen throughout the entire wiki obviously needs a consensus, and the few wiki staff you mentioned are not consensus enough. Hawk, Riley, Chris and Weston do not represent the entire wiki, and there are at least 3 people already against the idea of the contest. The contest will be officially suspended, regardless of if the thread is re-opened, until a consensus to hold one is made and has reached a fair majority that involves a majority of the entire community, not just 4 admins. Not Da Potato (talk) 01:11, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::So by this, I assume you want to continue working on Wikia and not leave? I thought you wanted the wiki to die? Those who want the wiki to die should not vote since they don't want to be a part of the community. Also, the wiki cannot die. Wikia Staff will eventually react so that it is stable once again. Also, where is it against this wiki's rules to not have such a contest? The contest itself will determine consensus. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Again, I'm not DNLP. I have never said I want the wiki to die, so don't lie repeatedly for many. Not Da Potato (talk) 03:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Again, I thought it was DNLP responding to my message because it is DNLP's talk page. There is a difference between a lie and a mistake. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 03:52, May 27, 2014 (UTC)